Harry Potter Goes To Forks
by twilightlovers-danielle-yana
Summary: Harry is Bella Swan Cullen's cousin. Bella is a vampire and she already gave birth to Renesmee. Post Breaking Dawn. I suck at summaries but the story rocks!
1. Harry's Arrival

**Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue. I don't own twilight but i wished that I do. (I don't own Harry Potter either.)**

**Author's Note: I hope you guys like reading this and please review!! Thanks! :D**

Bella's POV

I am so excited I can't wait till Harry gets here. Harry is my second cousin. We are so close, almost like brother and sister. I just need to go clear my room. I hope Harry isn't there yet. As I entered my room through the second storey window, Harry was there. Crap. He was staring at me. It was really awkward. "Harry, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

He just stared. That was really freaking me out, then his lips twitched. I am guessing he was gonna start saying something. "h-how the h-hell d-did y-you g-go through the w-window?"

What was he talking about? Oh. He probably saw me jump through the window frame. "Oh! I...uh...I...I didn't. I guess I was already here. I...uh...I just wanted to surprise you when you got here. Uh...surprise!" My god I feel like such an idiot. Harry just looked at me.

"You look different...more...uh...beautiful." He blushed, something we both had in common.

"Oh...uh...thanks."

Harry was finally over his shock because he broke the awkward silence.

"Hey Bells! I missed you!" He walked two steps and gave me a hug. We were cousins and the same age, but hugging Harry never felt this weird to me.

"I missed you too! It's been so long since we've last seen each other." I mused.

"Bells? Is that you up there with Harry?" Charlie asked.

"Uh...yeah dad. I arrived just in time to hide and surprise you and Harry."

"How did you get into the house?"

"I...Uh...I still have my key."

"Oh yeah" That was the end of Charlie and I's conversation.

"Can I meet your husband, Edward? I'd like to meet this new cousin-in-law of mine." Harry asked.

"Uh...he is out hunting. Oops!"

"Cool! You mean he is out hunting with guns and all that cool stuff!" Harry honestly sounded excited about this. He sure is one weird cousin. What should I say?

"Uh...yeah! What you said." I heard Charlie get up from the couch. He was headed up the stairs and into my room.

"The Cullens love to hunt. They even got Bella to go every now and then. Right Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah dad. Hunting is kinda fun until I fall." That was an utter lie. I never fell when I hunted. "Hey Harry. Do you want to meet my mother-in-law or would you rather go down to La Push and meet my friends there?"

"Let's go to La Push!" He really is happy but then I heard him and Charlie's stomach protest to a trip to La Push. Right now they were both hungry. I stifled a giggle with my hair.

"How about I cook lunch for you two then we can all go to La Push? Even you dad. I am sure Billy and Sue won't mind."

"Ok Bells. But if Billy and Sue don't want me there I am going home."Harry fixed his glasses by pushing the frame using his middle finger. What the hell? Did he just flip me off?

"Harry! What the hell? Did you just flip me and Bella off?"

"Oops! Sorry Uncle Charlie" Harry said.

"Ok. Bells lets o down and you make us some lunch and you haven't brought nessie here yet. You should show her to Harry"

"Renesmee is with Jacob so maybe later and sure I'll drive you home if Billy and Sue mind your being there." I ran over to Charlie and kissed him on the cheek. Then I walked to the kitchen. Charlie knew I was a vampire and the Volturi don't know. At least let's hope they don't know it yet. I walked down to the kitchen and was about to reach for the garlic when Charlie interrupted.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Dad what's wrong?"

"Bells that's garlic. Let me cut it. I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"Let me do it Uncle Charlie. I would love to help. Bells don't even try to stop me because I'll help whether you like it or not." Harry interrupted.

"Ok Harry. Why don't you start cutting the onions and garlic while I talk to my dad?"

"Sure thing Bells" I just smiled and walked to Charlie. "Don't worry dad. Those are just myths. I don't die by touching or smelling garlic. A cross won't hurt me and I do not get burned by the sun." I explained to him. He just nodded probably still in shock that I am a vampire and that normal doesn't apply to me anymore. I went back to cooking with Harry when he cut himself with the knife. Crap. _Don't breathe. Don't breathe._ I chanted to myself.

But by accident I inhaled but Harry's blood wasn't anything close to appetizing. Human but with a mix of some strange foul scent. Not a werewolf but something totally different. Never mind he probably just has something weird going on maybe hormones. I'll just make a mental note to ask Carlisle. Meanwhile I wonder what the others are doing now.

* * *

Renesmee's POV

Daddy was about to close in on his prey when a huge tree fell in front of him blocking him and allowing the mountain lion to escape. Uncle Emmett, oops! I meant, Emmett came in wrestling with a grizzly. "EMMETT!! You made me lose my lunch!" Daddy Shouted.

''Hey it wasn't my fault that you were so slow! Even Bella's dead grandmother could-''  
before he even finished his sentence Jacob slammed on top of Emmett creating a 100-metre deep hole in the ground. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and I fell to the ground laughing. Emmett was about to slam Jacob to the ground, when instantly Jacob twisted and sent Emmett flying into the hollow of the forest and land right smack in the middle of his-  
''HOLY CRAP!'' Emmett screamed. The whole forest rumbled with the words. Rosalie laughed so hard that she fell of the tree she was sitting on and fell into the canyon.  
''JACOB YOU JACKASS MUTT!'' She screamed.  
''What did I do?'' Jacob barely as he had to catch his breath before he fell in with her.

"..!" Rose screamed. Dad turned-probably looking for me-he saw me sitting on a huge boulder calmly in the middle of what seemed to be a wrestling match.

"Renesmee, sweetie. Would you mind if I kicked your boyfriend's ass?"

"Dad, please don't. Why don't you...uh...go kick Emmett's instead?" I looked at him with my big brown chocolate eyes. He was sucker for them. Dad groaned.

"Ok. But I am only doing this because you know I am a sucker for those eyes." _Of course you are._ I said.

"I heard that." I hated that he could read my mind. That's when I caught Rose crouching and ready to spring at my Jacob. My Jacob. I liked the sound of that. Jacob stepped aside right when she pounced and Rose ended up crashing into 20 oak trees. _Ouch. That's got to hurt. _I thought.

"It doesn't. But that's probably because you are half human." Dad told me. I walked up to Rose and decided to tell her to never try to attack my Jake ever again. I might even threaten her.

"Rose, don't you ever ever think about hurting Jake again. Or else."

"Or else what Nessie? You gonna cry?" she said.

"Of course not **Aunt** Rosalie" Rose hates it when I call her aunt.

"AAAHHHH!! Don't you ever say that to me. It makes me feel old." _I know._ "Ok, Nessie. I won't try to attack him next time just pleas please don't ever call me the 'a' word. Please." She begged it was getting old. I probably shouldn't say that she might feel bad. My thoughts were interrupted by Jasper.

"Guys come quickly! It's Alice!" he said. Everyone stared at Alice's blank face. "I think she is having a vision." Well, DUH! I rolled my eyes; pretty sure that everyone else did too. It was too obvious. Dad suddenly growled. It must be the vision I want to know. I pressed my palm onto her cheek and saw the vision. It was mom and some weird boy with green eyes, black hair and a scar on his forehead. They were hugging and that must be what dad growled at.

"Alice! Who the hell is he? Why is my wife hugging him?" Dad growled. I pressed my palm onto Jake's cheek. _Jake, who is he? Do you know him?_ I asked him through my thoughts.

"I don't know ness. (That is Jake's new nickname for me.) Your mom has a cousin coming over that is all I know but I have no idea whether I know him or her or not. I know all her family but I am not sure which one." My palm was still on his cheek so I showed him the vision I saw Alice having just seconds ago.

"Oh! That's Harry. Bella's favourite cousin. They are practically like siblings.

"Edward! Stop growling!" Alice said.

"Why should I? Bella is hugging a nerd who is way out of her freaking league and I am her husband. She shouldn't be hugging other guys." He was clearly mad. It may not seem like it but I know inside he was screaming at himself. Probably thinking how foolish he was for allowing himself to come with us instead of going with mom. Dad ran at full vampire speed towards Uncle Charlie's house. Yes, that is right Charlie didn't want to seem old so he told me to call him Uncle Charlie instead.

"Jake, do you mind to go phase and follow dad to Uncle Charlie's house? I think he might rip out mom's cousin's throat." He just nodded and swiftly ran towards a bush.

* * *

Bella's POV

Harry and I had just finished making lunch and Charlie was ecstatic. Probably glad that Harry and I were getting along just great. But of course he knew that would happen with us being so close. Charlie was just nervous he was afraid that the food would end up tasting bad. I may be a vampire but I can still cook. Charlie got over his nerves, took a deep breath picked up his cutlery and took a bite of the steak Harry and I made.

"Oh. My. God. This steak is amazing you two. Great job!" he shouted. He dug in enthusiastically. Harry and I high fived each other and smiled. We were so happy we hugged and before I knew it Harry was ripped from me. Then I felt warm arms around me instead. The arms unwound themselves and I was staring into the eyes of my extremely jealous husband.

"Bells!" Harry screamed then he writhed in pain. I was overwhelmed that Edward came but also really pissed. How could he be so rude to my cousin? How could he rip Harry's arms around me and throw him to the couch. At least he landed on the couch and not the floor. I thought.

_Edward! What the hell did you do that for? You bastard! That is my cousin. He wanted to meet you and what a great way to make a first impression by throwing him onto my dad's old couch! _I screamed at him through my thoughts.

"Honey," he simply answered, "He is your cousin? I thought you were cheating on me. I am soooo sorry Bells! I didn't know. I...I...I... I...I am so sorry." Oh what was I thinking? How could I get mad at this really cute vampire stuttering over his words just because I screamed at him through my thoughts?

"It is okay, Edward. I forgive you just go say sorry to my cousin and tell him who you are not the vampire part the Edward Cullen, my husband part" I whispered in vampire speed too fast and too quiet for human ears to hear. He nodded and walked over to Harry.

"My sincere apologies to you Harry. I thought you were someone else. I get extremely pissed when I see another man with my Bella. I am Edward Cullen. You must be Bella's cousin." He said. So much for the gentleman part it was perfect until he said pissed. I giggled and everyone's eyes were on me. If I could blush I would have turned scarlet red right there and then.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked. He obviously missed the part where Edward let his 'gentlemaness' slip when he said pissed. I just shook my head if I said any word to him I would just end up giggling even louder maybe even laughing instead of just plain giggling. Since Edward ruined my plans of taking Harry to La Push, I might as well show him the rest of the Cullen family, provided they were not hunting. I put down my mind barrier. _Edward, can Harry meet everyone else? Even Renesmee? He doesn't know how long we have been married so she can pass for our child. Please._ Edward just nodded.

"Harry? Are you ok? If you are, are you up for meeting the rest of your new cousins-in-law?" I asked.

"Yeah sure Bells!" he replied. Just then a huge russet wolf came into view through the window. I excused myself and as I was leaving I mouthed the word "Jake" to him. I went out and saw Jacob in his human form with a pair of sweatpants on and of course a sweatshirt. He smiled at me then I smiled back.

"Hey Bells! Is Harry in there? I missed him. It's been so long since he came down to the reservation. Last time he was here when I saw you two I got jealous because I thought you two were dating because you two always held hands and were always together." That really ticked Edward off. I heard him growl and curse under his breath, only Jake and I could hear his words clearly.

"Yeah Harry is in there. You know you ticked off Edward big time, right?" he just nodded with a smile or should I say smirk. His smile clearly stated the words "sweet success" on it.

We took Harry to the Cullen's house and Harry was practically jumping in his seat. I could tell, wait let me rephrase that, everyone could tell he was simply ecstatic to meet my new family.


	2. Accidental Kiss

**Sorry it took so much time...**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is mine!...haha just kidding it is not. It belings to Stephenie Meyer and HP belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

Harry was so excited that I swear he could not contain himself. As soon as I parked my Ferrari he jumped out of it and stood there in front of my door to open it for me. He opened it and said he wanted to speak to me in private.

"Hey Bells! I hope you don't mind but I have a friend coming over. His name is Cedric Digory. And oh my god Bells, but he looks just like Edward. So if by any chance some guy who comes in his motorcycle here who looks just like Edward that is Cedric." I just nodded. Renee was right. Harry is definitely a weird cousin. He met everyone and winced at their touch. It was too cold for him. I explained that they stay in their rooms with the air conditioner on 24/7 and that is why their hands are like ice.

Edward left just a few minutes ago to go show Harry our cottage, Alice and Jasper were out shopping, Rosalie and Emmet were hunting, Carlisle was in his study and Esme was in their room working on blueprints. I was just about to go look for Edward and Harry when I saw a motorcycle parked in front of the house. There he was my angel, my pride and my fortune, Edward. He was leaning on the motorcycle. How strange of him to be doing that. I have never seen him with a motorbike before. When did he buy one? Oh well! It is probably brand new but I don't care as long as he was willing to let me ride it.

"Hello. You must be Bella."

"Of course, I am silly! How could you not know me?" I said.

"I am sorry. You might be mistaken. I am C-" I silenced him with my lips before he could say anything else.

Alice's POV

I was out shopping with Jazz when I saw something so disturbing. There were no sales. That wasn't what was disturbing but it is considered disturbing. Anyways, it was my vision that was really disturbing me. But then it became funny. It was Bella. She was welcoming Cedric Digory, the friend of Harry when she kissed him. Oh. My. God. Edward will be so pissed. Oh wait he is. He just saw them kiss. I better get back before they start a fight. I tugged on Jasper's hand which was intertwined with mine and he looked at me lovingly.

"Jazzy," I said sweetly, "We have to go home. Bells accidentally kisses Harry's friend and Edward sees them kiss." I gave Jasper a quick peck on the lips and ran towards home. I hope I can make it there before they kiss. Oops! Too late. They already kissed and Edward is practically growling so loud as if he was growling in my ear. How could Bella not hear him? Before I knew it, Edward jumped out from behind the bush and landed on Cedric.

"Why are you kissing my wife?" Edward yelled at him. Cedric was completely confused and as far as I can tell, and according to Jazz she was really, as in _really_, confused. She just stared, probably thinking which Edward was.

Bella's POV

The second I pulled away from Edward, Edward? pushed Edward to the ground. What the? What is happening? Edward and Edward were wrestling on the hard damp ground of the Cullen's driveway. Which one is my real Edward? I am really, as in _really, _confused. Alice came skipping out of the bushes then and pulled Edward of Edward and I stared. They looked alike but which is _my_ Edward. Then I began to walk away when two pairs of hands took my wrists. Both Edwards were staring me down with the same look. I winced at their intense stares.

"Ha ha, he he. Hey guys...uhh...I have a question?" I waited for a response but none came. "Which one of you is my husband?" One of them took a step forward and said that he was mine but then the other pulled him back and said...

"I am the real Edward. Bella, please tell me why you kissed this fool?" That was definitely my Edward.

"I thought he was you. I am so so so so sorry Edward. I...I...I love you. Please forgive me." I pleaded. He showed me his most dazzling crooked smile. The smile I fell in love with other than him and my lovely daughter.

"Of course I forgive you love." He replied. I just beamed at him. I hugged him tightly...a little too tightly.

"Bella, love...please...let....go." he muttered in between gasps. I apologized wholeheartedly. I still have my newborn strength. I thought that Renesmee might look too old to be my daughter so she is me and Edward's adopted daughter. Unfortunately, she looks like she could be my sister so now we don't know which story to choose. Maybe...no....maybe....nope. Oh forget it! There is no use we will never find a good enough story. Hold on. I just thought of something. Brilliant! _Edward, why not make Renesmee your sister because she looks more like you than me? _I thought as I let down my shield. Edward nodded briefly.

Harry introduced me to his friend Cedric Digory. He and Harry met at some weird school called "Hogwarts".

* * *

**I am so soory that it is short. I promise to make the next chapter longer. Please Review!**


	3. Grim reapers?

Harry potter goes to forks: chapter 3  
Carlisle's POV (AN: Yes i know! It's so hard to believe isn't it?  
''Hogwarts? Hmm... that name sound so vaguely familiar..... I think i heard it before in a book. AH yes! Finally I think I know where I found it! '' I thought. Just then something green was hurdling my way, from a far far distance at a fast fast speed. ''Of course in one of my million books that are a hundreds of centuries old! Its the most logical way i can think of! Maybe it was in- no cant be it.... hmmm.... maybe in.... nope i wonder where i kept that bo-'' SPLAT.  
''HAH professor C got slimed!!!''  
That ONE voice.... That ONE tune.... Means only ONE person.  
''EMMETT!!!!!!!!!''  
Emmett's POV  
''HAH professor C got slimed!'' I announced while rolling on the floor, unable to control my laughter.  
Hey what was that?  
Alice said there wasn't going to be some thunda powa till next month.  
Ohhhhh its a voice!  
Whats it saying... well.. more like booming  
Het? NET? EMRET? Oh Emmett.

WAIT THATS ME!  
Uh o....  
RUN!!  
Back in the Cullen mansion  
Cedric's POV  
MAN! I cant belive ol emmy would take that long to figure it out!  
Anyways it was kind for the cullens to invite me into their house. I feel like a Cullen kid already!  
Im bored. Lets see who to hang out with! Alice dragged Jasper for shopping (almost got out if it wasn't for Alice blackmailing him. P.S. Note to self: Never anger the little pixy and replace all the tiles ripped out from Jaspers ' close escape'. Rosy went with them. Emmett and Carlisle well... Esme is free... wait cancel that. Bella..... , park All that's left is Edward! Wait. Where is he?  


3d person's POV

Just then the door burst open and Edward came in looking drenched. (AN: yes, i am aware that vampires do not sweat. Lets just say he took a swim in the river or..)  
" OMG EDWARD! DUMP HER PLEASE WE ALL KNW YOUR MINE!''  
''SHUT UP B HE IS MINE!''  
''NO HE'S MINE!''  
...........(silence)........  
''hey, where did he go?'' (AN: as i was saying.. Or... he faced a life and death situation between a river and a hoard of fangirls..... i think we know what he choose''  
Cedric was no where to be seen..... wait! There he is..... purple... doesn't he know how to breathe when laughing like a maniac? Oh... no? Too bad.  
Cedric's POV  
''hey—ed-m-man! Trub-ble with y-your fan club?'' I managed to say between laughs.

Suddenly Emmett, Harry and Carslie burst through the door. ''Guys we have a major situation here! The grim reaper is here! Along with his relatives, and kids, Ugly, Ugly JR. And UGLY!'' Emmett said panicked.  
Harry gave me a look, i knew what this meant, dementors had found us.  
A shrill shriek cut the air. OH NO! NESSIE!  
Harry's POV  
Cedric and I ran through the forest. There they were poor nessie close to receiving the dementor's kiss. I can't let her die! So I did what I did best.  
''EXPECTO PATROULM!''  
A dome shining as brightly as the sun covered the whole forest.  
Great! The dementors were gone.  
Not-so-great, the whole Cullen family stepped out off the trees.  
'' Harry, cuz, what are you'' Bella said.  
I couldn't say anything. My mouth was dry. So my friend cedric helped me...  
''Wizard, both of us.''  
The whole forest then fell into an eerie silence.


End file.
